


Stranger Than

by morganya



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-11
Updated: 2006-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganya/pseuds/morganya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Authorial control and magical thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Than

**Author's Note:**

> Requires minimal knowledge of _The Gun Seller_ and _The Liar_.

In _The Liar_ , Hugo meant Hugh. They'd laughed about it. Stephen said, "I've trapped you in amber."

Hugh played the same literary trick: capturing Stephen's quicksilver soul, his mind, his kindness. His deception.

Stephen was gone ("I'm sorry," on the answering machine). He begged Jo not to tell the children yet; he sat by the phone, typing variations on a theme. Lang gave Solomon miracle antidotes, stopped kidnappings, jumped in front of flying bullets. And when the phone didn't ring and didn't ring, he deleted them all. Stupid words, useless words; failing Stephen in fiction as he'd failed him in life.


End file.
